This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a flow control device for sealing an interrupted surface of a gas turbine engine part.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Some gas turbine engine components include interrupted surfaces that may relieve thermal stresses that exist in full hoop components. Although advantageous for reducing such thermal stresses, the interrupted surfaces are often a source of unwanted fluid leakage. Finger seals have been used in an effort to reduce unwanted flow leakage; however, further contributions in this area of technology are desired.